


Broken Pieces

by YellowSaberTooth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSaberTooth/pseuds/YellowSaberTooth
Summary: Yang used to be one of the best pro boxers around until an accident occured, leaving her arm and passion damaged. She now works a small business at home as a mechanic, something that was always a hobby of hers. But, when a broken girl shows up at her door, she realizes that a person is far more delicate to repair than a machine.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	1. Fate

Yang had always felt that luck was on her side. She was a hard worker who had trained her whole life and achieved more than she thought she ever could. But, as fate was known for its surprises, her luck ran out. She was a boxer, scratch that, a PRO boxer. She was good, so good that she had gained a cocky attitude. She had no fear in the ring, always confident enough to face any challenge headed her way. She wished she could go back and fix it all. It was the one thing in her life she couldn't fix. In her final match, she took a risk. Her opponent was off guard which gave her an opening. She charged forward and got a jab in until suddenly everything took a twisted turn. Her opponent took the opportunity to grab her and pull her down. They used all of their body weight to push her down onto the mat, her arm taking all of the weight. The last thing Yang remembered was a large snap and everything becoming black and the sound distorting around her.

“All fixed up! She’s as good as new!” Yang said as she closed the front hood of the car. Ever since her boxing career and some physical therapy, Yang took up a business of her own as a mechanic. She enjoyed working on vehicles, often being a bonding thing her and her sister did. It gave her some sort of purpose in life, even if it wasn’t her first choice. “Thank you so much Yang, you’re a lifesaver!” Velvet, her customer, was very grateful to have Yang fix her jeep whenever it would stop working. “No problem, always happy to help my favorite customer!”

Velvet smiled brightly at the compliment. “Hopefully I won't have to bother you again with fixing it all the time. I'm not sure why it’s always breaking down.”

Yang chuckled, grabbing a small white towel to wipe away some of the grease splotches that had gotten on her face. “Nah it's no biggie, I enjoy the company. Have you considered buying a new car?”

Velvet sighed but still maintained her sweet and cheerful attitude. “She may be old but this car was my grandmothers and I just don’t feel comfortable getting rid of her.”

Something tugged on Yang's heart, the feeling of familiarity. It was like with Yang and her motorcycle that used to be her mothers.

“I understand, I probably wouldn’t want to get rid of it either.” Velvet was glad to have a friend like Yang, she never questioned or judged anyone. “Thanks again, here’s the check. Hope you have a good night!” Velvet handed Yang a check, and embraced her in a quick hug, which she returned.

“You too, until next time!” Velvet hopped in her car, still beaming brighter than the sun. As she drove off Yang checked the clock, realizing just how late it was. Deciding that now was a good time to close for the day, she shut the garage door and made sure everything was locked up.

As much as she enjoyed working on cars she hated how gross she felt when she was finished, depending on how badly damaged a vehicle was. She decided a shower was very much needed and quickly went to her bathroom, stripping away her dirty t-shirt and jeans. Once fully unclothed, she turned the water on and waited for the right temperature. She couldn’t stand cold or warm water, so she made sure it was steaming hot. Once happy enough with the water, she hopped in, letting the hot water seep into her skin.

She hummed blissfully, her muscles relaxing after being hard at work all day. After losing her right arm, her family had raised enough money to get her a prosthetic arm. It took awhile to get used to it but it made her job easier, plus it was waterproof so, that was a bonus!

After washing up she found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear and made herself comfortable on the couch. “Hmmm, lets see what’s on TV.” Yes, she talked to herself a lot. Yang was used to it, not having anyone close around anymore. When she was a boxer she was constantly surrounded by people but now, now there was just her. Being alone was honestly tougher than having to learn how to use a prosthetic arm.

She flicked through channels, none of them appealing to her until she decided to just leave it on some dramatic crime show. After awhile, sleepiness and boredom began to overwhelm her. She started to doze off until a loud crack of thunder startled her. “Ugh, not rain.” Yang hated the rain, mostly due to the fact that about a year ago when she started her business, some of her equipment got left out and ruined. It was not a very fun day. Grabbing the remote she turned off the TV and made her way to the bedroom. But as fate would have it once more, there was a loud and rapid knocking at her door. Little did she know that this time fate was delivering her the best luck she could ever ask for.  
\---  
Blake was a mess. She ran and she ran and she ran. She had to escape him, she couldn’t let him catch her. She had called the police which made him more angry. The last thing she remembered was them telling her to leave the house immediately, and so she ran. She didn’t know where to go, there was nobody around town she could go to that she knew and almost everyone was asleep, their houses lights shut off.

She was covered in bruises and there was a bleeding gash on her abdomen, where a broken beer bottle had been dug into her. She felt light headed, and was about to collapse until she saw a house far up the road. The house still had its lights on, giving her hope that someone would be kind enough to help her. Once she reached the door she banged on it as hard as she could, desperately crying for help.

“Please, I need help! Please!” She hated how pitiful she sounded. When the door finally opened all she could remember seeing was a splash of blonde hair and falling into someone's arms.  
\---  
Yang was on high alert, holding a stranger in her arms. When she heard the cry for help, she didn’t think twice. Shutting and locking the door, she carried the girl into the guest bedroom and laid her down. She was drenched, covered in blood and bruises. 

“Oh shit oh shit, what do I do what do I do.” Yang was panicking, trying to take deep breaths as she searched her bathroom cabinet for medical supplies. She found some bandages and grabbed a rag. When she made it back to the room, the girl was starting to wake up and began mumbling. “Ple-ase help m-e. He-he’ll hurt me a-gain.”

“Hey hey hey, shhhh. Everything is going to be okay. Just try to relax.” The girl seemed nervous, which Yang couldn’t blame her. She was relying on a stranger to take care of her after all. 

“My name’s Yang, can I take care of that nasty gash on your stomach?” The girl looked directly at her, and for the first time Yang really got a good look at her. She had dark raven hair that stuck to her wet skin and those eyes. Yang had never seen such a beautiful golden hazel before. Then she got a good look at the bruises and instantly recognized the kind they were. Man made. Anger sept into her out of nowhere. Who would do such a thing to someone this beautiful, to anyone for that matter.

The girl nodded softly, breaking the small trance that Yang had gotten stuck in. She had soaked the rag, and began to lightly put pressure on it. The girl winced, causing Yang to stop herself.

“I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people…..touching me.” Yang felt like there was more to that statement, but she let it slide. “That’s okay, I'm just going to put pressure on that wound so it’ll stop bleeding.” Yang slowly went back to work, putting pressure on the wound in silence. 

“Blake.”

“Huh?” The girl spoke a little louder, her voice filled with a little rasp. “My name is Blake.” Yang gave her a small smile, trying her best to make the situation more comfortable. 

“Blake, that's a pretty name. Do you live around the neighborhood?” Blake gave a hint of a smile at the compliment, seeming very grateful for not being questioned about what happened. Yang wouldn’t push it, the girl seemed like she just needed help and so that's what she was going to do.

“Yeah, just a few blocks down the street.” Yang moved the rag slowly and unwrapped some bandages. “Well it’s nice to meet you then.” She began to wrap them around her waist with as much care as possible.

“You’ll probably need to keep these on for a few weeks. I’d say change them at least twice a day.” Blake nodded then tried to get up but felt a sharp pain on her waist and winced. “Woah there, might be best if you just laid down.” Yang instinctively held her when she winced and suddenly remembered that Blake didn’t like being touched. They looked at each other for a moment, causing Yang to blush as Blake seemed to study her movements. 

“S-sorry, didn’t mean to grab you like that. I saw you hurting and it was just instinct.” Blake finally smiled, and Yang was sure that view would be enveloped in her memory for a long time.

“You’re fine and thank you, for everything Yang.” Yang felt her chest beginning to pound harder after those words. “Of course, always happy to help a pretty girl that shows up on my doorstep.” Those words came out of nowhere and Yang once more that night, began to panic. But to her surprise, Blake chuckled instead of shying away. “Pretty huh?” Yang blushed, wondering what she just got into. She wasn’t sure how she went from fixing a car to this but she wouldn’t complain.

“Well, you can stay here tonight. Let me just fetch you some dry towels.” Yang had grabbed some dry towels from the bathroom but when she came back she saw that Blake had already fallen asleep, her deep breaths ringing in Yangs ear. Yang smiled at the cute sight, then remembered that she knew nothing about Blake or what happened. She hummed to herself as she walked to her bedroom and grabbed a blanket. She went to the guest room and carefully tucked Blake in. When Yang finally went to bed, her head was full of Blake and her heart beated with rapid interest.


	2. Sparks

When Blake woke up, she could barely remember what happened. Her body felt weak and her head pounded. Last night she was tired and light headed, making it difficult to remember what exactly happened. Suddenly, flashes of blonde hair spilled through her mind as she looked around the unfamiliar bedroom she was in. Looking down, she saw the bandage that had been carefully wrapped around her waist. Her clothes were gross, blood stains dried into the fabric. She couldn’t believe she had gone into some stranger's house and let someone take care of her. She felt guilty, very guilty.

“Nevermore. Nevermore!” Blake's thoughts were cut off by loud singing, quite bad singing actually, and the smell of…….were those pancakes? She shuffled slowly out of the bed, covering herself with the blanket, becoming self conscience about how bad she looked right now. She winced, her waist still stinging from pain. She would need to see an actual doctor today about this, and should probably contact the police station to let her know she was still alive.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found the source of the very off-key singing. Yang was flipping pancakes, smiling cheerfully and swaying her hips. Everytime Yang would wait to flip a pancake, she would use the spatula as a mic, and sing loudly into it. It was enduring to watch and for a moment Blake felt like it’d be rude to interrupt. Another part of her just enjoyed watching as Yang would strike a pose when she really got into the chorus. When the song finished, Blake decided she should let her presence be known. She gave a faint cough, causing Yang to quickly turn around to see Blake had most likely watched her the whole time.

“B-Blake! Glad to see you’re feeling better. How much of that did you witness?” She watched as Yang casually rubbed the back of her neck, obviously embarrassed. “Enough to know that I wont be going to any of your concerts in the future, though the poses were a nice touch.”

Yang laughed casually, it was weird talking to someone like this. She didn’t even know Yang but what she did know was that Yang saved her life. Making Yang happy seemed to ease that guilty part of herself, even if she still wanted to make it up to her.

“What’s all this?” Blake was curious to know why Yang was making such a big breakfast when she was the only one who lived there, or at least she assumed she was. 

“I thought you might like a good breakfast before you have to leave soon. You seemed in pretty rough shape last night so a good meal should give you a nice burst of energy!” Blake was stunned for a moment. Yang, a stranger who she had just met last night that saved her life, was now making her breakfast. It was too much, she didn’t deserve this kindness. “That’s awfully sweet of you but you’ve already done so much to help me, I couldn’t possibly accept this.” For a moment Yang didn’t say anything, but she gave a soft smile. “Don’t think of it as much of me trying to help you then. Think of it as just eating breakfast at a friend's house!”

Yang's cheery attitude was hard to say no to, but that’s not what stuck out to Blake. “Friend? Didn’t we just meet?” Yang just laughed it off, that smile never leaving her face.

“Yes! Buuuuuuuut, we could always become friends?” For a moment, Blake thought she was hearing things but Yang's soft smile made it all the more clearer that what she said was genuine. Nobody had ever really asked to be Blakes friend before. He didn’t like her having friends, so she ended up pushing everyone away. But he was gone now and hopefully out of Blake's life for good. Maybe this was her chance to start over. Having Yang as a friend seemed like the best start.

“I’d like that.” Blake smiled as Yang beamed at her, placing two plates at the table. “Great! Cause eating all these pancakes by myself would probably not end well for me.” Blake sat down on the opposite end of Yang, realizing that she still had herself wrapped around in a blanket. Slowly, she laid the blanket across the chair, feeling insecure in the process. Yang noticed the messy clothes, but thankfully didn’t judge. She liked that about Yang already. “If you want you can use my shower if you’d like. I have some spare clothes you could use.” She wanted to say no, but the thought of a shower sounded like heaven to Blake. “Sure.”

They ate in silence, not really sure what to talk about. She sometimes glanced at Yang, studying her movements. She hadn’t really taken in Yang's appearance until now, and boy could she stare. Yang was wearing a tank top, which showed off a lot of her muscular physique. Her hair was a bright golden blonde, and her eyes were a deep lilac. She’d never met someone so beautiful before. Suddenly her eyes landed onto the prosthetic. She didn’t mean to stare, but when Yang noticed she didn’t seem to mind.

Yang decided to save her the trouble. “I’ve had this for over a year now. Ended up in a pretty rough accident.” Yang's smile was different now. It seemed like a hard topic to talk about so Blake decided to spare her the trouble. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

The grateful look she gave Blake made her heart ache. Blake wasn’t the only one broken from the past. When Blake finished, she tried to get up but winced at the pain in her waist. “Woah there, here let me take that for you.” Yang took the plate from her and put it in the sink and started washing. When she was done she gave Blake her hand, offering to help her stand up. Blake usually didn’t like people touching her, but somehow with Yang, there was a sense of safety and warmth. Maybe Blake could get used to it.

She accepted the offer, only wincing a little. She would definitely need to go see a doctor for this, and Yang seemed to share that same mindset. “After you shower I can drive you over to the hospital if you’d like.” Blake felt like she didn’t deserve Yang right now, but she couldn’t say no. “If you don’t mind then yes.” Yang smiled and led her to the bathroom.

“Anything for a friend.” Yang winked, and suddenly her cheeks felt warm. Blake would have to get used to having a friend. The term still somehow managed to surprise her.

\---

Yang had totally forgotten the fact that she drives a motorcycle, not a car. Watching Blake struggle though had broken her heart and she couldn’t stand to watch the poor girl struggle to move.

When Blake finished showering and changing, Yang brought her to the garage. This was going to be interesting. Seeing Blake wearing Yang’s clothes had made her feel butterflies, as if she was getting a school girl crush all over again. She couldn’t let her interest in Blake get in the way of helping her. She did not want to lose Blake as a friend just after they became friends. Well, sort of friends. They still didn’t know much about each other but the girl seemed like she could use a friend and to be honest, Yang could use one too.

“Sorry that I don’t have an actual car, hopefully you’ll be comfortable enough.” Blake looked at the motorcycle cautiously, but didn’t seem to care too much. “The quicker we can get to the hospital and fix up this wound, the better.” Yang couldn’t argue with that.

When Yang got on, she offered her hand to Blake. Blakes hand was warm and soft against her rough calloused hand. “Just swing your leg over slowly and hold on.” Blake did as instructed, slowly and unsurely wrapping her arms around Yang's waist. Yang would be lying if she said she didn’t like how Blake was holding her right now. Her cheeks were warm and Yang couldn’t help but smile softly. She could get used to this.

Yang handed her a helmet, and revved up the bike. “Alright, hold on tight!” When Blake squeezed tighter, Yang felt like she was going to explode.

\---

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor had taken Blake to get stitches. They were both relieved to hear that the wound wasn’t terrible and that it just needed time to heal. When Yang offered to pay the bill, Blake quickly shook her head. “No let me pay for it,  
please. You’ve already done so much for me Yang.” Hearing the disparity in Blake's voice made her realize just how much Blake wanted this, needed this. Yang let her pay for it.

When they left, Yang realized that she should probably take Blake home. “So Blake, where do you live? I'm sure you probably want to get home now.” Yang was shocked when she saw not relief, but fear in her eyes. “N-no, I can’t go back there. Not yet.”

Yang was curious, and couldn’t think of any reason she wouldn’t want to go home. Then something occurred to her. Last night Blake had mentioned a man was after her, she was scared. Yang decided to come up with an idea. “Well, not to pressure you or anything but there's always room at my place if you need a place to crash. It’d be nice to have a roommate.” Yang offered her a soft smile and was relieved to see Blake relax a bit.

“I guess I could stay for a bit, though I don’t know how much use i’d be.” Yang laughed it off. This girl didn’t realize just how much her company meant to Yang, and having her there was enough use as it was. “Nonsense, you could just help me out with my job.”

Blake looked at her curiously. “What’s your job?” Yang gave her a toothy grin. “I'm a mechanic. I run a small business at home fixing up people's cars.” Yang lit up at the small smile Blake gave her. Blakes smile was gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as Blake herself. She didn’t know she was staring until Blake looked back into her eyes. It felt like a moment where time had passed around them, while they were stuck in slow motion.

Yang began to panic, and when she panicked around pretty girls it was usually disastrous. “Heh, guess you could say I'm pretty good with my hands.” Then Yang winked. She FREAKING winked. Yang internally facepalmed, about to feel embarrassed until she heard the most angelic sound. Blake laughed, not giggled, full on laughed. Yang laughed with her, the sudden panic leaving her with ease.

“Oh god that was terrible.” Blake said between laughs. They smiled at each other, for a moment. Yang wondered if Blake could feel whatever spark that she was feeling.

As Yang drove home, the feeling of Blake's arms around her never left her mind. She could drive forever if it meant feeling like this. 

When they got home, Yang realized that it was about time to open up shop. Blake followed her into the garage like a lost puppy. It was cute. Yang opened the garage and flipped over a sign that said closed to open. “It’ll probably be a bit before we get a customer, so if you’d like I could give you a tour?” Blake simply nodded, her eyes wandering around the garage. When Yang went to show her a screwdriver, she accidently let it slip and fall out of her hands. “I thought you said you were good with your hands?” Yang felt her face heat up for probably the tenth time that day. Yep, it was official. Blake was going to be the death of her.


	3. Dance With Me

It didn’t take long for Blake to realize some issues of becoming Yang’s roommate. One, all of her stuff was at her house which included her clothes, car, and other small items she used on a daily basis. And secondly, she didn’t understand anything when it came to cars or machines. She only knew how to drive a car, but that was about it. When Yang had finished the tour, she explained to Yang that in order to move in she needed to move her stuff out of her old house.

“If you want I can drive over there and grab some of your stuff for you.” Yang said, giving Blake one of her sweet friendly smiles. “That’s sweet of you but I wouldn’t want you to go over there alone. Besides, I won’t be able to ignore that place forever.”

Thinking about the house brought back too many memories. None of which were ever good. For now, she just needed to find a temporary solution. Luckily for her though, Yang figured something out.

Blake followed Yang back inside to the guest bedroom she had slept in to a dresser beside the bed. “When my sister would visit and stay for a few weeks, she would leave a lot of spare clothes here. These seem like they’d suit you more than mine.” Yang handed her a folded up t-shirt and some sweats. The sweats were solid black while the t-shirt was a light red with some sort of rose symbol on it. It was simple yet comfortable. It was perfect. Blake couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. “You know you’re too good for this world, right?” Yang rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, clearly taken aback by the words. “I’m just doing what any good friend would do.” Blake stared at her, endearment in her eyes. How did she go from living with a monster to living with an angel? With Yang, Blake felt like she didn’t have to worry about anything. This girl was doing everything to make sure Blake felt comfortable and safe. She didn’t know how she could repay Yang right now, but she felt that she should at least do something. So without thinking, she opened her arms out and awkwardly embraced Yang into a hug.

\---

Yang felt like she could explode. Blake was hugging her. For a moment, she was too taken aback to move but she was able to slowly return it. She wrapped her arms around Blakes upper body, making sure to not touch around her wound. Once she did this, she felt Blake relax into her touch. Yang’s heart felt like it could melt. When was the last time Blake had ever hugged someone. Hell, when was the last time she had ever hugged someone like this? She wished she could hold Blake forever and keep her safe in her arms. Blake had clearly gone through hell before and even though Yang didn’t know much, she knew that Blake was someone who didn’t deserve it. Yang would make sure that Blake was treated kindly.

A knock from the garage door had broken the silence, causing Blake to release the hug. “Looks like we have our first customer.” Yang wondered if Blakes heart was beating just as fast as hers. Maybe Blake was feeling whatever Yang was at that moment. But sadly, work called for her.

\---

Yang never realized how nice it was to have someone to talk to while working. A man named Port had brought in his truck that seemed like it could use a good repair and an oil change. Usually, Yang would turn on some music and sing to herself while she worked for about 2 to 3 hours. But with Blake here, things were a lot more interesting. While Yang had begun to check the front of the truck to make sure everything was in check, Blake had busied herself with organizing the garage.

It was cute, watching Blake look at so many things with clear confusion as to what they were. Still, she kept busy by keeping the place clean and more manageable. They worked in silence while the radio played in the background until one of her favorite songs came on. She swayed her hips, and began to sing to herself quietly. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Blake again after all. While she swayed, she noticed Blake setting an unopened pack of screwdrivers on a desk. Blake was bobbing her head slightly to the music. Suddenly, Yang had an idea.

She walked over to the radio and turned the volume up. “What are you doing?” Blake said with a stronger tone to her voice to fight the music. “C’mon Blake, a little fun doesn’t hurt.” Yangs whole body moved with the beat, her feet shuffling on the floor. Blake watched her with amusement, giggling at how silly she was being. Yang wasn’t finished though. She walked up to Blake, her heart rapidly beating with sudden adrenaline and nervousness, and offered Blake her hand.

“May I have this dance?” Yang never felt so nervous to dance with anyone before. “D-dance? I haven’t danced since I was like 5.” Yang tried to picture a 5 year old Blake doing ballet, wearing a tootoo. She internally smiled to herself at the thought. Right now though, it was Yang’s job to make Blake feel happy. “Don’t worry, I'll guide you through it.”

Yang watched as Blake slowly took Yang's hand. Her hands were still soft like before, prompting Yang to give them a soft squeeze. She pulled Blake into a more open part of the garage, making sure they wouldn’t bump into anything by accident. Yang twirled Blake around, as if they were at a ball in some fairytale story. Then she began to extend their arms out, then back in, then back out repeatedly. Left in, left out, right in, right out, then twirl. Yang began laughing, feeling as if she were a kid once again. When Blake finally got the hang of the rhythm, she began laughing along with her. Blake even twirled Yang a few times. When the song ended, they were full of giggles, heavy breathing, and covered in sweat. “I don’t…. think i've….ever laughed so much….in my life!” Blake beamed at her, still panting from dancing. God she looked so beautiful when she was happy. Yang chuckled and gave her her signature soft smile. “You’re a pretty good dancer too, I've never had this much fun working before.” She took note of the small red tint of color that formed on Blakes cheeks. “You really think so?” It was Yang's turn to blush this time. “Yeah, I really do.”

They softly smiled at each other, relishing in the comfort of each other's presence. At that moment, Yang just wanted to do one more thing before she went back to work. “Hey Blake, is it okay if I hug you right now?” Even though Blake had hugged her earlier, she still didn’t feel like it was right to hug Blake without letting her know beforehand. When Blake smiled softly and nodded, Yang didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's waist, and cautiously laid her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang had never felt more complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time! I was planning on writing this story on the weekends so I could focus on school but I had a strong urge to write today so I wanted to pop out at least something today. But anyways, hope you enjoyed this cute little chapter :)


	4. OCD

Blake couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much in her life. But here she was, dancing with a girl who was already more caring than a certain someone, and accepting hugs from her nonetheless. She was taken aback when Yang had asked for permission to hug her. Blake couldn’t say no, not when she already felt safer in Yangs arms than she would have anywhere else.

When Yang got back to work, Blake focused on organizing everything that she could. Occasionally, she would hum along with a song on the radio which helped her focus more on her personal task. Once finished, she had asked Yang if there was anything else she could help with.

“Hmm, if you want you could see if there's anything inside that could be cleaned or sharpened up.” Yang said, closing up the front of the truck. She felt a little awkward about going through someone else's home but she still couldn’t shake the feeling of needing to help Yang as much as possible. It's what she deserved.

So Blake found herself wandering in the still unfamiliar home she was going to be staying in temporarily. She took notice of the kitchen sink, seeing as there were still some dirty dishes left. Deciding it was a good start, she got to work. She looked through the kitchen cabinets and drawers until she found a sponge and some soap. She turned the sink to the hottest temperature and began scrubbing.

She never complained when it came to washing dishes. He pretty much made her do all the cleaning so she was no stranger to it. Sometimes, cleaning and organizing just helped her escape from reality. When the dishes were cleaned and neatly put away, she then found herself wandering to the bedrooms. She was only going to tidy up the guest room but when she caught a glimpse of Yang's room for the first time, her ocd began to take control of her.

There were clothes everywhere, on the floor, on top of dressers, and all over the bed. Before Blake could stop herself, she began picking up the clothes and tossing them into a basket on the far side of the room. She noticed how the clothes on the bed were somewhat folded, making her assume that they were clean. After taking care of the clothes on the floor and dresser, she opened up Yangs closet to hang up the clean clothing. She had managed to hang most of the clothes up until she ran out of hangers. She tried looking around until she noticed a box at the top of the closet. Sitting underneath it was a conveniently placed hanger. She carefully tugged on the hanger, trying to pull it down carefully so the box wouldn’t fall. She should've watched her footing tho because when she stepped back, she tripped over herself, causing the hanger and box to fall right on top of her.

“Ah!” Blake yelped, rubbing her waist in pain. When she tried to quickly clean up the mess, she noticed something that was too intriguing to ignore. It was a belt, the kind you would get from winning some type of fighting tournament. She blew on it, trying to clear the dust that had covered it. There were engravings on it that read, “Yang Xiao Long; Grand Champion.” Everything seemed to click at once. Yang used to be some type of fighter. It explained her muscular physique and could possibly explain what happened to Yang's arm. Her thoughts were cut off though as Yang busted through the doorway, seeming to be in a panic. 

“Oh thank gods, are you okay? I heard a loud sound from the garage and was scared that something bad had happened.” Blake suddenly felt aware of how she had basically trespassed into Yang's room and belongings. “Im fine, just tripped and fell trying to put up all your clothes.” Yang let out a sigh of relief, then noticed what she was holding. It was Blakes turn to panic.

“I'm sorry I didn’t mean to pry. It fell out of that box when I tripped.” Yang simply shrugged it off and gave her a warm smile. “You’re fine Blake, I just haven’t seen this thing in two years.” Blake watched carefully as Yang gently picked up the belt, and sat on the bed. Blake decided to join her, their legs pressed next to each other. The instant contact was enough to make Blake feel heat seep into her cheeks.

“Before I was a mechanic, I had a full-time job as a pro boxer. When I was little I had a bit of a temper, so for my birthday one year my family got me a pair of boxing gloves and quickly found me a trainer.” Blake smiled at the thought of a small Yang wearing a pair of giant boxing gloves. “It quickly became my dream, so I worked hard. Eventually I became good enough to where it brought me attention from many big pro boxing trainers from around Remnant.” Blake watched as Yang traced her fingers across the belt as the smile fell slowly from her face. “It gets a bit complicated after that.” Yang sighed while Blakes heart fell. She placed her hand over Yangs that had been tracing over the belt.

Blake was going to be here for Yang, just like Yang was there for her. “You see, boxing wasn’t only my dream, it was also my biological mother's dream.” Yang's voice cracked, causing Blake to give her a reassuring squeeze. “I don't know why but, boxing just made me feel closer to her somehow. Like, as if it helped me understand her better.” Yang took a deep sigh, and got up to put the belt back in the box.

“Sorry for getting all touchy feely on you.” Yang said, giving her an apologetic smile. “Don’t be, i'm glad you felt like you could open up to me.” Blake gave her a reassuring smile, which Yang gladly returned.

\---

Yang wasn’t used to letting her emotions pop out of her like that. When she finished helping Blake pick up her own room, she went back out to finish her work feeling somewhat tired. That short chat had taken a bit of energy out of her. She made a mental note to keep her room cleaned up more so that Blake wouldn’t have to clean up after her. It was a bit embarrassing how she was an adult now but couldn’t pick up after herself. She would be changing that bad habit real soon.

She began working underneath the truck, tightening up spots that were loose and old. When she was finally finished, she hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. Blake had returned to the garage, apparently reading a book she had found that she guessed Ruby had left. When Blake looked at her and started giggling, Yang tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. “What is it? Is there something on my face?” Blake suppressed her giggles and smiled at her.

“Oh, maybe just a little something.” When Yang looked into one of the trucks mirrors, she couldn’t help but laugh at herself. There was a big splotch of grease that apparently had dripped on her without her realizing it. Blake had set the book down and picked up a dry rag that had been sitting on one of the tables inside. “Here let me help with that.”

Yang's face felt hot under the delicate touch of Blake slowly rubbing the splotch on her cheek. Their faces were so close that Yang could smell her own shampoo that Blake had used earlier. She couldn’t help but softly smile at Blake as she stuck her tongue out cutely in concentration. When Blake caught her gaze, they just stood still. Blakes hand stayed put on her face, the grease already swept away. Her heart pounded against her chest as Blake gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen on her before. If Yang had leaned in closer, she swore she wouldn’t be able to stop herself kissing her right then and there. But Yang knew that if anything like that were to ever happen, she would need to make sure Blake was ready or did it herself. For a moment, it seemed as if Blake wanted to lean forward too. She could've sworn she saw Blake glance down at her lips for a brief second, but sadly she shied away. “T-there, all better.” Yang stayed put and watched as Blake placed the rag back in its place. Her head felt heavy and full of a million different feelings at once. It only took her a few seconds to finally admit to herself that she was totally attracted to Blake. For the first time in Yang's life, her heart was completely stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, school has been kicking me in the rear! Luckily, I felt inspired to keep continuing the story so I hope you guys enjoy another cute little chapter!


	5. Warmth

Yang had never felt more grateful to be finished with work. Work was always something she did that not only kept her fed, but also gave her something to do to pass time. But now, her head was filled with one specific thing that was the complete opposite of work. Blake. The girl who seemed so fragile and mysterious was actually soft, caring, and jaw-dropping gorgeous. Yang had made herself a promise as she began to close up shop. She promised that no matter what, Blake came first from now on. She had already been through so much and even if a part of Yang was starting to want something more, she would never allow it to come between Blakes comfort and happiness. She smiled to herself thinking of what her dad might say. “Summer would be proud.” She could practically hear his voice clearly. Gods, she missed Summer.

When Yang finished showering for the night, she put on a fresh pair of shorts and tank top, feeling immense comfort of not having to feel so grungy anymore. When she walked into the living room, she caught a glimpse of Blake sitting on the couch seeming to read another book. She smiled at the sight, and decided to take a seat right next to Blake. “Ya know, Ruby really liked that book growing up. If she were here she would probably have a nerdgasm and rant about it the whole night.” Blake delicately closed the book and placed it on the armrest of the couch. “I used to love reading when I was in school. It feels nice to just be wrapped up in a whole other universe sometimes.” Yang gave her a soft smile and felt her heart skip a beat when Blake returned it.

“Yeah I get that. That was how boxing was for me. It was like, everything around me just disappeared. I never felt more like myself like I was when I was in the ring.” Yang studied Blakes expressions. She seemed curious to want to know more about Yang's boxing days. Maybe another night she would talk more about it but tonight, tonight she was tired and didn’t feel like reminiscing too much on the past. So instead, she grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. There wasn’t anything good on as she expected, so she left it on some baking war show. She glanced over at Blake for probably the millionth time today, and noticed how tired she looked. Her eyes kept shutting closed then opening quickly like a sleepy puppy. It was adorable but Yang would never say it outloud. She already had a hard time with blurting things around without thinking when Blake gave her mini heart attacks throughout the day.

Yang continued to watch, feeling a bit more sleepy than usual until she felt something warm and soft land on her shoulder. Blake had passed out, and fell asleep laying her head on Yang's shoulder. Heat seeped onto Yang's cheeks and since Blake was asleep, she didn’t hide the huge soft smile on her face. She slowly and carefully moved her arm around Blakes shoulders, her hand delicately touching Blakes arm. Yang decided that she would force herself to stay awake just a bit longer and enjoy this small soft moment between them. As Yang tried to watch and failed to pay attention to what was on screen, Blake sighed in her sleep, and shifted closer into Yang's warmth. Gods, it was so cute and Yang began to comfortingly rub Blakes arm with small circles. Afterawhile, Yang knew she couldn’t stay awake any longer. She turned off the TV, and slowly picked Blake up bridal style without effort. Blake stirred a little, but didn’t seem to wake up. She carried Blake to her room, and just like the night before, she tucked Blake into her bed. When Yang collapsed onto her own bed, she was once more driven to sleep with the thought of Blake never leaving her mind.

\---

Blake woke up to the smell of bacon and warm sheets. She couldn’t remember going to bed but she was so tired that she honestly couldn’t remember much of last night. When she got out of bed, she went and changed into a fresh pair of clothing and brushed out her hair that made her look like she had stuck her head into a blender. After that, she followed the smell of bacon to the kitchen and once more, found a cheery Yang cooking and dancing along to some music. “So, is cooking breakfast for me going to be an every day thing cause I could get used to this.” When Yang heard her voice she quickly turned around and flashed a bright smile at her. “Well good morning to you too. And i’ll keep on cooking as long as you keep on eating it.” Yang winked at her, causing a small blush to form on her cheeks. Yang brought her a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon which were in the shape of a smiley face. She couldn’t help but smile back at the cute display in front of her, and she could've sworn she caught a glimpse of Yang watching her reaction.

They ate in silence, mostly because Blake had never eaten such a good breakfast in a long time. Yang didn’t seem to mind and kept eating at her own pace. When they finished, Yang went and offered to take Blakes plate. “Thank you Yang but, you washed my plate last time so it’s only fair that I wash mine today.” Yang didn’t argue and instead gave her hand to Blake to help her out of her chair. They washed their dishes together in silence, until Yang began washing a spoon and accidently sprayed herself with water. Blake couldn’t help the giggle that came out of her. Yang laughed with her too, and studied Blakes expression with a warm smile that made her chest flare with curiosity and something she couldn’t quite explain. “Why do you look at me like that.” Blake made sure to say it with a soft smile on her face to make sure Yang didn’t take it in the wrong way. Yang rubbed her neck, looking slightly awkward and nervous.

“Sorry I just, really love your laugh. I just think it's beautiful. It suits you really well.” Blake felt her heart almost leap out of her chest. Nobody had ever said anything to Blake like that before. And the way Yang said it, with such honesty and warmth. Blake for a moment, was at a loss for words. Yang didn’t rush her to speak, giving Blake time to find the right words to say. But, no words would come out. She needed to do something. Anything would be better than standing still and doing nothing. Without thinking, she walked forward to where she was standing directly in front of Yang, almost touching her. She thought she would just embrace Yang into a hug but in that moment, Blake for the first time, felt like she wanted more. Yang's eyes were wide, but they stayed interlocked with hers. Their noses were almost touching, and Blake could feel Yang's breath tickle her face. She leaned in and closed her eyes, her heart beating so fast that she could have a heart attack if she wanted to. But suddenly, there was a loud and firm knock at Yang's door. The moment was ruined and Blake awkwardly leaned away. Yang looked shocked but she also noticed that there seemed to be a look of disappointment. Either way, Blake felt awkward and suddenly guilty for what she was about to do to Yang. She quickly walked into the living room and grabbed her book from the night before. She hoped she didn’t make Yang feel uncomfortable after that. What was she thinking? As she read, she tried to forget about the interaction while Yang opened the door to greet whoever was there. She tried to focus, but the thoughts of how close she was to kissing Yang lingered in her mind. What was she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah another chapter? Sorry for not updating for awhile! Hoped to spark some joy for those who are stuck at home just like me and are looking for something to read. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Whole

Yang's head swirled with a million different thoughts as she went and opened the front door. Blake was going to kiss her. She still couldn’t process it. Blake was certainly full of surprises today, that was for sure. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any awkward tension after this. 

When the door was opened, a young man, who looked like he was in his twenties, was standing there. “Sorry for the intrusion ma’am but my car wouldn’t start and I saw your sign out back that said there was a mechanic here?” It was too early to start work but the guy seemed polite. She could at least jumpstart his car to get him where he needs to be. “Sure, i’ll take a look at it.” They walked down a couple blocks to where a rusted looking dodge truck was parked. Must be a hand me down she thought as she whistled out loud at the poor old thing. “Can’t imagine why she wouldn’t start up,” Yang said sarcastically as she went to check the engine. “Is there anything you can do to get it running again?” Yang knew that the car wouldn’t last much longer and it would probably take forever to get the rust bucket to run like it used to. “Sorry but this truck is far too old and won't be able to handle the road for much longer.” Yang felt bad for the poor guy as he took a deep defeated sigh. “I’ll ask the neighbor if we can use her car to jumpstart the truck but I don’t recommend driving around in that thing for much longer, especially on any freeways.”

They set back out to where her neighbor Pyrrha and Jaune lived, a couple that moved into the neighborhood a few months ago. They were very kind, even occasionally inviting Yang over for lunch to just talk about everything going on with their lives. Maybe she should invite Blake next time they have lunch. Speaking of Blake, after seeing the man talk to Pyrrha from afar and noticing the smiling faces, she assumed everything was well and went back inside. Blake was on the couch, her nose inside another one of Ruby's books. When Blake glanced up at Yang and caught her gaze, Yang felt it immediately. The awkward tension began to suffocate the life out of her and the way Blake looked away very quickly just made it harder. There was a hard silence, nobody sure of what to even say. When Blake glanced up again to catch her gaze once more, she quietly spoke up with a bit of awkward hesitation to her voice. “W-Who was at the door?” Yang was a bit grateful for the silence to be broken, but she could still feel the tension in Blake's voice 

“Just some guy who couldn’t get his truck started. He’ll probably just need to get a new car because that truck he was driving looked like it lived through the dinosaur age.” The joke was enough to break some of the tension as Blake chuckled at it. “That bad huh?” And with that, things started to feel a bit more normal as Yang explained the situation and Blake chuckled softly when she described how old the truck looked. It was nice until she tried to sit down next her, prompting Blake to scoot a little bit away to keep her distance. A sharp pang went through Yang's heart, her mind trying to figure out what she did wrong until she thought back to the almost kiss in the kitchen.

“Blake, are you okay?” She kept her voice soft to make sure she wouldn’t scare Blake away. “Ah-um yes? Why wouldn’t I be?” Sometimes Blake didn’t like to admit when something bothered her, which Yang was starting to realize quite a lot lately. She needed a way to make her feel comfortable, to lighten the mood. “Is this um, about earlier in the kitchen?” As soon as she said it, tears began to fall from Blakes eyes. Panic began to spread within her as she quickly went to go hold Blake. “I'm so sorry! I didn’t know what I was doing and you were just being so nice to me an-and.” Blake kept sobbing into Yang's shoulder as she rubbed circles onto Blakes back. “Shhh hey it's okay, i'm not upset. How could I ever be upset with you just trying to show how you feel?” There was a small amount of silence as Blakes sobs began to lighten up, prompting her to move her head off of Yang's shoulder to look at her.

“You’re not upset?” Yang gave her a soft smile as she wiped a tear strolling down Blakes cheek. “No, not at all.” They stayed close this time, sitting on the couch in silence. There was a different kind of tension now, one that Yang was grateful to have more than the awkward kind. Blake seemed very unsure of herself so Yang decided that she should be the one to break the silence. “Ya know, I would've let you kiss me. Heh, maybe I kind of wanted you to.” Yang's cheeks felt warm as she watched Blake rub her arm awkwardly, trying to hide her own blushing face. “Do you um, want me to kiss you right now?” Yang's heart felt like it could leap out of her chest at any second. She remembered her promise and how Blake should be the one to make the first move. “Only if you want to kiss me right now too.” Blake looked up and locked her gaze with Yangs. The whole world around them began to freeze as Blake got closer to her, their legs brushing as eachothers faces got close enough to where they could hear each other's breathing. “Yeah, I think I do.” And then fireworks shot through Yang's chest and head as a pair of soft lips met with hers. Yang kissed back, smiling like a 5 year old that just got free candy. The kiss was soft and delicate, nothing too crazy but to Yang, it was everything. When Blake leaned an inch away, Yang leaned her forehead onto hers. They sat there in silence, softly smiling and enjoying each other's presence. For the first time in years, Yang felt like luck was on her side again.

\---

Blake felt like she was young again. The feeling of warmth, happiness, and best of all, freedom. All because of the gorgeous blonde that had saved her life, offered her a temporary home, and most of all, stole her heart. For most of Blake's life she had felt like she had to constantly hide her emotions and feelings. But Yang never judged Blake, and instead enjoyed hearing about what she had to say. She wasn’t sure why she was so worried about kissing Yang in the kitchen before. Yang had wanted her to kiss her, giving Blake a burst of confidence that she hadn’t felt since she was a child. Blake couldn’t be happier to kiss Yang and feel safe.

They held each other close, Blake wanting to relish in Yang's warmth before she had to start work. When the time came, they slowly parted with smiles plastered across their faces. “Duty beckons I guess, you ready to check me out while I work again?” Yang said playfully, prompting Blake to giggle. It was funny to think how just a day ago they had been calling each other friends. “Of course, whatever helps fill that ego of yours.” Blake fired back, causing Yang to snort and laugh casually. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that right?” Blake just chuckled and shook her head. Yang was going to be the death of her too. After a bit of warm silence, she heard Yang sigh when she looked up to check the clock. 

“Guess I should get started. Need anything before we go out?” Blake looked around and noticed the book she had started to read earlier. “Yeah I'm just gonna grab that book I was reading and i’ll meet you there.” Yang gave her a warm smile, causing her to smile back. She watched as Yang leaned forward and planted a soft kiss onto her forehead, the feeling causing electricity to vibrate through her whole body. “Okay, see you outside.” Yang left towards the garage while Blake smiled to herself and went to grab the book. For once, Blake didn’t feel so broken anymore. Maybe Yang was the missing piece to finally making her feel whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fanfiction, I never would've thought I would get this much support for it! This was the very first story that I wrote that I genuinely wanted to make good. I'm grateful for everyone who's been reading! And for that I wanted to make sure I got another chapter out for you guys! Hope you enjoyed the moment we've all been waiting for! If you couldn't tell by now I can't write slow burns due to the fact that I just want them to love eachother already 😂


End file.
